


Posey And Sherman

by JereBearGilbert



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lydia Martin, Broadcast Jockey/Sex Cam Worker AU, But mostly drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fast Sex, Idiots in Love, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac Lahey Needs a Hug, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall-centric, Isaac makes bad life choices, Isaac makes money, Kinda, Lydia probably is what keeps them out of jail/prison, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Monster of the Week, Nobody is Dead, Oblivious Scott, Pimp Lydia Martin, Pining Isaac Lahey, Post-Season/Series 02, Scott McCall Makes Bad Life Choices, Scott Needs A Hug, Scott makes money, Sex Cam Worker Isaac Lahey, Sex Cam Worker Scott McCall, Slow Romance, There are those too., Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, it's complicated - Freeform, the pack is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JereBearGilbert/pseuds/JereBearGilbert
Summary: In need of money for medical bills, funeral costs for his father, and feeling guilty about being a financial burden on the McCalls...Isaac makes certain choices. For awhile everything works out and he's rather happy with his new income and his new life until Scott McCall discovers his secret. Isaac is forced to tell his Alpha and crush everything with surprising results. Instead of losing a friend and a place to stay? He gains a business partner!Or....The one where Isaac Lahey is an underage Cam Boy on the internet. Scott finds out and joins in for his own reasons putting Isaac in an awkward spot regarding his crush.  Eventual SCISAAC! Slow Burn on the romance but very smutty. NSFW.





	Posey And Sherman

Isaac Lahey casually ran a high-quality straightener through his curly dirty blonde locks. His hair on a good day was hard to manage and today? Well today it seemed to be more interested in being a problem than usual. It was a painfully slow process running the tool through his hair, albeit a necessary one if he didn't want anyone recognizing him. That was definitely not something he could afford. No he had hospital bills to pay and an addiction to designer labels to support.

It was at the point where he couldn't even remember how this had started anymore. It definitely was before his father's untimely demise. Isaac had been heavily abused by his dad and doing Cam shows helped him escape. It was an entirely different world. An entirely different version of himself he projected out there. Something that after so long of being controlled by an overbearing and abusive authority figure was just his. His decision and his choice. Anything he chose to share with his viewers was completely up to him and him alone. He reached over to his desk that he'd gotten for the McCall's guest room and opened the middle drawer before pulling out a plain black Domino mask that covered the top half of his face. He set up his laptop and got it ready for his stream before sliding the mask on and making sure to lock his door.

Tonight was going to be a little bit different than the previous streams he did, he was after all still dripping wet and had no desire to get dressed in fresh clothes. No instead Isaac slid on a pair of tight designer briefs under his towel and kept the fabric tied tightly around his waist not wanting to give anything away. Finally when he was ready he sat down in the desk chair and booted up the laptop before logging on to cameraboysrus. Almost immediately when 'Daniel Sherman' appeared as Online people began flooding into his room and he began receiving coin tips. It was show time. He stood from the chair revealing himself to be wrapped in a towel and crossed the room to where his boom box sat before turning on some music and returned to the desk to scroll over comments.

Pollixander: God is he already naked under that? Tips fifteen coins.

TosserOfSalad: I bet he isn't would be over too quickly otherwise, Daniel likes to tease.

ShowerAndGrower25: Who cares if he is or isn't naked yet...those abs are like out of this world. Tips five coins

LittleBoyBlueBH: Everything about him is out of this world. Jesus his body is so wet, he probably just showered. Tips Ten coins.

Isaac chuckled out loud and slowly ran his hands down his chest. His tongue darting out to lick his lips.

"Pollixander...I'm afraid you're going to have to wait and see but welcome back to my room and...thanks for the coins handsome." He said in a breathy whisper as he moved the chair back slightly so the viewers could see his hand disappear under the towel.

"Grower...you like my abs huh? It actually took a lot of determination and hard work to get these bad boys so thanks for noticing and for the coins." He addressed to the next comment before moving on to the last tipper. "LittleBoyBlue...my little regular. I wonder if BH stands for Beacon Hills because that's my home town and current location." He finished with a wink.

His hand did a jacking motion underneath the towel giving the illusion that he was touching himself. Not yet. He wouldn't until it was time for that portion of the show, but he wasn't above letting them think he was doing something when he wasn't. He even let out a low breathy moan the echoed through the room and could be heard even over the music. He was glad that Scott had study group and that Melissa had a shift.

LittleBoyBlueBH: Seriously? Damn he's in my town. God what I'd give to go over every inch of you with my tongue.

OliverTravels: God the way his hand disappeared under his towel...like we know what he's doing obviously but it still is up to our imagination.. Tips ten coins.

ShowerAndGrower25: I bet...those things are sexy as fuck...your body is so wet and slick is it too soon to loose the towel? God the suspense is killing me.

PollyWannaDick: Yeah I really wanna see what you've got going on under the towel already, not that this isn't hot too.

Isaac smirked and adjusted the camera slightly so that it could see all of him even as he stood. He started sexually moving to the base of the music, first his hips moving side to side rolling and gyrating to the beat...then his upper body got into it and he was doing this sexualized dance like some stripper. It was slightly outside his comfort zone but that was okay. He needed to push outside a little. As he danced he allowed the towel to slowly fall away and reveal black and red Hollister briefs that squeezed his obvious erection just the right way. He turned his back to the camera to show off his ass as his arms went above his head and his hips continued their movements. His upper body also moving at a rapid pace. His hands slowly came to the waistband of the briefs as he danced and he lowered just the back down and snapped the waistband just under the two round globes of his ass. His bare ass visible to all those tuning in as he continued to move to the music.  
He didn't stop dancing until that current song ended and he turned back to face the camera before gripping his hard cock through his briefs.

"I bet all of you are just dying for me to take these off by now. To give you the real show...but I don't think I've teased you all quite enough yet. I'm all turned up and ready to play." He purred as he brought out a couple of his favorite toys. One of which was a thick navy blue dildo that must have been at least nine inches long. "Who wants to see me take this in my ass? I'll bounce on it and moan for ya real pretty." He whispered seductively. The comments were blowing up.

LittleBoyBlueBH: Fuck that boy knows how to shake his ass... take it off and dance for us some more sexy! Tips fifteen coins.

Pollixander: Damn he moves like a fucking professional... I wanna smack that ass. Tips ten coins.

TosserOfSalad: Holy fucking hell this is a new level of tease even from Daniel. Tips ten coins.

ShowerAndGrower25: God did you see the fucking bulge in his briefs? Stretching shit out.

PollyWannaDick: Oooh he brought out the dildo O.O Tips fifteen coins.

LittleBoyBlueBH: Shit that's a big Dildo. Take it! Tips twenty coins.

Isaac didn't waste any time whatsoever, he lubed the thick and long dildo up with a generous amount of lube and sat it on the desk chair tip up. He turned his back to the camera and pulled the briefs down to his thighs. Positioning himself over the dildo he prepared to sit down backwards in the desk chair with his legs going around the back. He gasped aloud as he felt the tip of the rubber cock move past his tight virgin ring of muscle. He'd never put anything up there before. Not even in private. He mewled slightly like a bitch when inch by inch more filled up his tight hole. Finally with a cry he threw his head back in pleasure as the last inch entered him, the tip just barely grazing his prostate. He looked backward and smirked at the camera before pulling himself all the way off the toy before slamming himself back down with a very loud moan. He continued to do this for a few moments. Faster and faster he bounced up and down fucking himself on the toy and moaning like some whore. Once more he was thankful to be the only one home.

With each bounce the dildo easily struck his prostate over and over again and he was brought to heaven. "Oh fuck...god yes..yes...yes...YES!" He cried as he picked up yet more speed plunging up and down like a jack hammer. Finally with a cum inducing moan he exploded. Even with his back toward the camera, his face was facing it and flushed a more pale color. His back arched. His lips parted. Cum shot from his aching dick in jets. Spattering the back of the chair. Soiling the briefs. Hitting his chest. Even a couple hitting his face and hair as all the viewers watched.

His cock was still hard even after emptying a massive load and he eased himself of the toy before turning to face the camera. All the sticky white liquid was now visible to all and his still hard cock that slowly was dripping more cum bounced against his thigh.

"Well that wasn't exactly how I was planning on getting off for you tonight, but I hope everyone enjoyed themselves anyway. This has been BJ Daniel Sherman and as you may or may not know I do shows every week Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So I'll see you all back here for some new stuff Wednesday at the same time alright? Thank you to all the coin contributes tonight this was the first time I've ever been fucked even by myself and it seems to have been my most popular stream to date with ten thousand nine hundred and twenty seven views! I've gotta go get the cum out of my hair before it drys so goodnight and play safe." He winked before clicking log out.

Isaac sighed to himself removing the mask. He carefully walked over to the box of tissues by his bed and began cleaning up the mess of cum from the back of the chair and the floor. He tossed his soiled briefs into the hamper making a mental note to do his own laundry this week. Wrapping the towel around his waist he turned off his music before opening his door to head for the bathroom only to almost slam into Scott.

"Oh Scott...you're home." He said lamely not really knowing what else to say. Internally he was panicking. He'd only been done with his live stream for a couple minutes. Had Scott been home during part of it? Had he heard the scream of pleasure that echoed over the music in his room maybe ten minutes ago? He tried to act casual but he didn't think he was doing that great of a job.

Scott just looked innocently puzzled. The usual puppy dog expression on his face. He smiled broadly at Isaac and clapped him on the shoulder in greeting.

"Hey dude, I just got in a couple minutes ago. Study group ended slightly earlier than normal because Lydia had a date tonight." He explained as his eyes darted around the bedroom past Isaac's frame. He spotted the mask laying on the bed and thought it strange but didn't ask. Isaac did like comics after all.

Isaac breathed a sigh of relief. He closed the door behind him and moved further into the hall causing the light to catch his face and hair.

"I was just about to get dressed after my shower but ah...I kinda realized I was still a bit dirty. So if you don't need the shower I'll just be a couple minutes." He replied.  
Scott looked confused for a moment but then his eyes caught a clear looking liquid that was spattered on his Beta's face. Even a little that was in his hair and he offer the boy a wry smile.

"Looks like you got ah...carried away before you got dressed." He said with a chuckle pointing at the spot on Isaac's face causing the other boy to blush. "It's nothing to be ashamed of I've definitely done worse myself. I uh...got an entire wad stuck in my hair without realizing it and well...my mom pointed it out to me when I tried to leave for school." He admitted causing Isaac to laugh.

He felt much better now because that? That was totally worse than this.

"Oh my god I don't think I would have been able to look her in the eye for a month." Isaac said still laughing slightly.

Scott chuckled along with him.

"Oh I tried not to. It was weeks before I finally could push the incident out of my mind. I told Stiles shortly after it happened because he's like my brother and I tell him everything and he never let me live it down. To this day when he does something that makes him look bad and I start to laugh? All he has to say is remember the time when and I shut up." He explained.

This revelation only made Isaac laugh harder. He slipped past Scott and into the bathroom still chuckling as he shut the door, leaving Scott standing there shaking his head. Scott curiously opened the door and almost gagged at the strong odor of pure sex that entered the hall. He moved quickly to close his Beta's door once again, but not before noticing a black mask sitting out on the bed. What was that for? Curious he stepped further into the room and noticed a cabinet door on his nightstand wasn't shut fully. Scott went over and opened it before pulling out a lock box from inside. A lock box that wasn't locked now...a lock box that was completely stuffed with nothing but hundred dollar bills.

"Isaac...what are you up to?"

Isaac leaned against the door not knowing still if Scott had heard anything despite what he said. What if he had? Would he have came inside the room to check up on all the noise that Isaac was making? Would he have just let it go and played it cool? No one...no one could find out about how Isaac really made his money. Not only would he be forced to stop but he could also get arrested for being underage. It was a crime. He was committing a crime. But the bills...the bills were just...too much for him to handle with some minimum wage job. He just was thanking his lucky stars Scott and Melissa were so busy and didn't seem to notice the large abundance of cash he seemed to always have. He knew that it was a matter of time, he did. Someone was going to find the cash. See it out. Wonder how he afforded all this stuff. But he had plans on how to explain most of it away. He shed his towel and stepped into the shower, the sliding glass door closing behind him as he turned on the spray. He reluctantly stopped thinking about his job and allowed his other secret to take hold of his mind.

Suddenly the water was warmer than before and Isaac felt a hand caressing his chest from behind. He let out a soft groan and his head fell back against a hard chest, the person behind him chuckling.

"Look how easy you come apart with just a touch...you're begging for the attention." The voice said. The distinctively male voice that was was slightly rough but dripped with honey.

Isaac's back arched when the other guy teasingly brushed his hard cock and he moaned louder than before.

"See. Just a little attention whore...or are you just my whore Isa?" The voice asked before spinning him around so they were face to face and pressing him back to the shower wall.

Isaac's lost and miserable eyes connected with chocolate ones that belonged to another young man with caramel colored skin. The other teen's hand tightening around Isaac's cock as he began stroking him hard at a long slow pace drawing out moans that were like a symphony to his ears.

"See Isa...I'm the only one who can do this to you with just my touch. But you gotta be quiet baby...you don't want our mom to hear." The chocolate eyed boy teased knowing she wasn't biologically Isaac's mom but the wrongness of the statement, the implication making him harder.

Isaac was harder than ever before and finally? He exploded.

"Scott..." He hissed under his breath as he climaxed again all over the shower wall. His orgasm bringing him back to the presence and reminding him that his job wasn't the only way he was getting fucked. Irony...it was a bitch.

Author's Note: So this piece obviously deals with serious issues. Both illegal activity and secret keeping are going to be a major theme for this story. Once again I remind anyone reading this that Isaac is committing a CRIME and that I don't approve people actually practicing these behaviors it's all for the story. This will also be a classic coming out story because in this universe Isaac is gay and in love with not just his Alpha, but his best friend. This will be a short story (I hope) and will (hopefully) be ten chapters max. Also the Lights, Camera, thing? That's going to be a thing with the chapter titles...all of them.


End file.
